The Rebirth of Xtreme
by Angelic Dawn
Summary: GGGGGOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The New F'N Show!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have rights to any of the characters in this story. All of them are trademark of the World Wrestling Federation and WWFE.   
  
This story was written several weeks before the ECW invasion and thankfully my wishes were granted. Here it is anyway even if it is slightly ruined by the past events, but it's still fairly original.  
  
  
THE REBIRTH OF XTREME  
BY BLACK EMPEROR  
(c) 2001  
  
  
1. Int. RAW Backstage.  
  
(Jerry Lynn and Justin Credible are in the back talking about their up coming match. X-Pac and Albert are standing next to Justin.)  
  
  
LYNN: Let's go and show these guys how we used to do it in the old days.  
  
CREDIBLE: Yeah, ECW all the way, man. We'll go out there and show everyone that we're not just the coolest, that we're not just the best, that we are Justin Credible. Let's go!  
  
X-PAC: C'mon man, get psyched up baby, all the way.  
  
  
2. Int. RAW Arena.  
  
(The fireworks go off as RAW is on the air. Jim Ross and Paul Heyman do commentary.)  
  
J.R.: Welcome everybody to RAW! And folks this is gonna be one of the most emotionally charged nights we've ever had.  
  
PAUL E.: Oh, without a doubt, three titles on the line, not to mention Shane McMahon challenging his father for the rights to WCW.  
  
J.R.: That's right, it'll all come to ahead tonight and you can bet your bottom dollar that it's gonna be a slobberknocker.  
  
PAUL E: And you can bet it's gonna be EXTREME!  
  
(Jim Ross turns away embarrassed, Paul Heyman looks at him and laughs.)  
  
LILIAN GARCIA: Ladies and gentleman, this match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring weighing in at 245 lbs, from St Paul, Minnesota, Jerry Lynn.  
  
(Jerry Lynn does the Superfly Snuka sign while trying to keep his balance.)  
  
LILIAN GARCIA: His opponent, being accompanied by fellow X-Factor members: Albert and X-Pac, Justin Credible.  
  
(Justin Credible gets in the ring and Jerry Lynn immediately attacks him. Knees to the face, followed by right hands, a headbutt by Lynn, he's in complete control. Lynn whips Credible into the corner, but as he runs in Credible gets the boot up. Lynn Takes another run up, this time Credible backdrops him over the top rope, but Lynn lands on the apron. Credible goes for a shoulder block but Lynn jumps and legdrops the back of Justin Credible's neck. Slingshot sunset flip by Lynn, cover, 1-2-kickout by Justin Credible. Lynn grabs Credible's waist, he counters with a couple of back elbows, goes for a roundhouse, misses, Lynn grabs the waist again and German suplexes him:1-2-kickout. X-Pac gets on the apron and distracts the referee, Albert comes in the ring and Baldo Bombs Jerry Lynn. The cover: 1-2-kickout. Justin Credible is frustrated and starts choking Jerry Lynn, puts him in a rear-chin lock. The fans groan at the sight of this move and some chant BORING. Jerry Lynn gets up, runs off the ropes, monkey flip by Credible, Lynn lands on his feet, comes off the other side and a drop toe hold by Justin Credible. He now stamps his foot on the ground, goes for a baseball slide, but misses and ends up hitting the ringpost hard and low. Jerry Lynn grabs Justin Credible and hits him with the cradle piledriver. X-Pac distracts the referee again. Albert comes in but Jerry Lynn dropkicks him sending him to the outside. He also nails X-Pac. But when he turns around Justin Credible has a kendo stick and he breaks it over his head; ref didn't see it. Cover: 1-2-3. Justin Credible wins! X-Factor leave the ring celebrating. The crowd continued to boo Jerry Lynn and he sticks his fingers up at them.)  
  
  
3.Int. RAW Backstage.  
  
(Jerry Lynn comes backstage in a bad mood. He walks up to Justin Credible who is being congratulated by his peers.)  
  
LYNN: I can't believe the fans didn't buy that match. We did everything right.  
  
CREDIBLE: Don't worry about it man, things'll get better you'll see.  
  
LYNN: After all we've done for this business, it makes me sick, all those years we sweated and we bled and for what? To have some rich punks on Monday Night steal everything that we do. It's not supposed to be like this! It's not supposed to be like this! I'm the new f'n show, how dare they boo me, I'm Jerry Lynn.  
  
CREDIBLE: Calm down, man.  
  
X-PAC: Yeah, I know exactly what you're going through. I went through the same thing when I was the 1-2-3 kid, it was a terrible gimmick, so when I came back as X-Pac I didn't really know how people were going to react, especially knowing my stint in WCW as Syxx. Just relax, these things take time to work.  
  
LYNN: Yeah, well time isn't something I've got, I'm out of here.  
  
(Jerry Lynn storms off. He sees Raven sitting in the corner of the hallway on his way back. Jerry Lynn stopped and looked at him.)  
  
LYNN: Aren't you going to do something about this? Don't you see what's happening around here? They're trying to get rid of us, Justin's got stroke, but the rest of us, we're being chewed out. You're in the same position as me, how do you feel about it?  
  
(No response.)  
  
LYNN: You're just going to sit there and watch them use and abuse you, right?  
  
(Raven stands up.)  
  
RAVEN: (laughing a little) Jerry, for years we have worked so hard, we made this industry what it is today, Jerry. Well, today's just like any other day and just like in ECW, we're going to have to do things the hard way. For seven years we came from no-where to being somebody's, hey we may not like who we are now, but at least we are somebody in this business, we're in the World Wrestling Federation. Now, it is our reckoning, now is the time for all of us to fulfil our destiny because we are the saviours and we have been crucified for their sins. Quote the Raven; nevermore.  
  
(Jerry Lynn smiles and walks off. Raven sits down again.)  
  
  
  



	2. Get the Rhyno!

4.Int.RAW Arena  
  
(The camera turns to Jim Ross and Paul Heyman sitting at ringside doing commentary.)  
  
J.R: Folks up next, it's unprecedented, it's father versus son, the winner will have the rights to WCW.  
  
PAUL E: Oh, I can't believe it. In all my years of wrestling I have never seen anything like this, such bitter rivalry between families and companies. I know I have heat with both of these guys but you know me JR, always impartial.  
  
J.R: (Sarcastically) Yeah, right. Anyway, now lets go to Kevin Kelly in the back who's with Tazz preparing for his Intercontinental title match against Albert.  
  
  
5.Int. RAW Backstage  
  
(Kevin Kelly is standing with Tazz ready for a shoot. Tazz looks pumped up with a mean look on his face. Kevin Kelly approaches nervously with his microphone.)  
  
KEVIN: So, Tazz, tonight's the night.  
  
TAZZ: So what? Tonight's the night, well done, another rocket scientist. Tonight's the night, what's your point?  
  
KEVIN: How do you feel...  
  
TAZZ: (interrupting) Shut up, did I say you could speak! I'm not here to play games Albert, if you want me, come and get me. C'mon, I dare you, I dare you to come face to face with me because I'll lock on the Katchajime and I'll choke you out, boy, because I'm Tazz, the human suplex machine, beat me if you can, survive, if I let you.  
  
(Albert comes from behind and ambushes Tazz. He throws a trashcan down on top of him. Kevin Kelly runs away, but suddenly Jerry Lynn comes and attacks Albert throwing him to the ground. Jerry Lynn and Tazz then double-team Albert. Jerry Lynn puts his face right up close to the camera.)  
  
LYNN: I guess this is the only way you make a mark in this business. Well you've gotta do what you've gotta do and I have to fulfil my destiny. Wooooo!!!  
  
(Lynn does the Superfly Snuka sign and walks off.)  
  
J.R: (VOICE-OVER) I thought Jerry Lynn had left the building.  
  
PAUL E: (VOICE-OVER) Well obviously he hadn't.  
  
  
6.Int. Commissioner's Office  
  
(William Regal sits at his desk drinking tea, Tajiri is standing behind him. He looks around, slightly confused by his surroundings and then focuses his eyes on the crumpets on Regal's desk. He slowly moves his hand towards the crumpets trying not to let Regal see, when he does see Regal slaps his hand away and Tajiri cowers.)  
  
REGAL: You can't have my crumpets sonny, not until you've proved yourself as a worthy WWF superstar which is what I wanted to talk to you about today.  
  
TAJIRI: (Excited) Moi, si,  
  
REGAL: Yes that's right. I'm going to put you in a match for the Light Heavyweight championship against X-Pac.   
  
TAJIRI: (Banging his hands on the table) Kotcha si, ha, Gosi. Yeeheeheehahheehee.  
  
REGAL: Go on, you've got to get ready for your match.  
  
(Tajiri runs off screaming maniacally. Regal sits down again and shakes his head in dismay.)  
  
7.Int. RAW Backstage.  
  
(Jerry Lynn walks backstage and runs into Tommy Dreamer. He is surprised and shakes his hand.)  
  
LYNN: Tommy, what are you doing here?  
  
DREAMER: I'm going to see if I can get a job.  
  
LYNN: Here? I wouldn't waste my time. It's hell here, the fans don't give you any respect and you just end up being a curtain jerker. I mean look at my, I've been here over three months and what do I have to show for it? A Light Heavyweight Title that I only defended against Essa Rios, big accomplishment.  
  
DREAMER: I was hoping that Paul could get me a job actually.  
  
LYNN: That's probably your best bet, but I wouldn't hold your breath. Anyway, I've gotta run, Albert's after my ass.  
  
(Jerry Lynn walks off.)  
  
8.Int. RAW Arena.  
  
(X-Pac makes his way down to the ring accompanied by Justin Credible.)  
  
LILIAN GARCIA: Ladies and gentleman, the following contest scheduled for one fall is for World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight championship. Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Justin Credible, from Minneanapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 218 lbs, the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight champion, X-Pac.)  
  
(Yoshihiro Tajiri then comes out with Commissioner Regal.)  
  
LILIAN GARCIA: His opponent and challenger being accompanied to the ring by Commissioner Regal, from Yokohama, Japan, weighing in at 187 lbs, 'The Japanese Buzzsaw' Yoshihiro Tajiri.  
  
(Tajiri gets in the ring and he takes his martial arts stance. X-Pac runs at him and try for a clothesline but Tajiri ducks and chops X-Pac in the chest twice. X-Pac then turns the tables chopping Tajiri in the chest. X-Pac then whips Tajiri off the ropes and he does a handspring back elbow on X-Pac, the crowd is impressed. He gets X-Pac up in a sitting position and kicks him in the head. He screams at the crowd with his finger up implying that he wants to do one more. He kicks him in the head again and X-Pac is out. Tajiri yanks X-Pac up and lifts him on to the top corner turnbuckle. He then slaps his leg which sets X-Pac up in the tree of woe position. Tajiri then comes full steam ahead and dropkicks X-Pac in the face. Tajiri pulls X-Pac up again who is out on his feet. He then hooks his arms with his legs, grabs his feet and puts him in the Tarantula. X-Pac screams in pain but Tajiri lets go before he can submit. Tajiri claps his hands and signals to the crowd to get on their feet. The fans respond. Justin Credible gets on the apron but Tajiri superkicks him off. X-Pac does a spinning heel kick to the back of Tajiri's head. He then punches the kidneys, grabs Tajiri's arms and pulls him backwards while his legs are grapevined in the Mexican Surfboard. Tajiri refuses to give up so X-Pac rolls Tajiri on his stomach while still in Mexican Surfboard position and then rolls him round again. He then grabs Tajiri's head and puts him in a dragon sleeper. Tajiri is screaming but he doesn't give up. X-Pac releases the hold. Tajiri gets up and X-Pac goes to kick him but Tajiri catches his leg, X-Pac then does the inziguri on Tajiri. X-Pac goes for a powerbomb, but Tajiri grabs his head, spins around and does a tornado DDT. He throws X-Pac out of the ring, runs off the ropes and baseball slides X-Pac. He then grabs the ropes and jumps on to the apron, jumps on to the second rope and does an Asuai moonsault on X-Pac. He is applauded by the capacity crowd. He throws X-Pac back in the ring. He runs at X-Pac but he manages to back body drop Tajiri to the outside. X-Pac is hurt and he collapses to the ground. Tairi crawls round the outside of the ring. X-Pac goes to kick him, but Tajiri grabs his leg and pulls him down. He then wraps his legs around the ringpost and puts a figure-four leg-lock on him. Justin Credible breaks it up by kicking Tajiri and throwing him back in the ring. Regal then distracts the referee and Tajiri spits the green mist in X-Pac's face, he then picks him up and Brainbusters him. Cover: 1-2-3. Tajiri wins. He leaves celebrating with Regal as the new Light Heavyweight champion.)  
  
9.Int.RAW Backstage.  
  
(Tajiri, Regal, Justin Credible, and X-Pac come into the back. Jerry Lynn is there to greet them.)  
  
LYNN: Congratulations Tajiri, I mean it, well done.  
  
(Tajiri looks angrily at Jerry Lynn and then walks off).  
  
LYNN: I see you guys can't fight fairly, I'm surprised Justin, you used to be so loyal, what's happened to you?  
  
CREDIBLE: What the hell are you talking about? I've always been part of the clique. This right here is my family and I know we spent a lot of time together in ECW but if you can't understand that then you can go to hell.  
  
LYNN: Well I guess I just sold my soul to the devil then.  
  
(He storms off.)  
  
CREDIBLE: What's with him today?  
  
X-PAC: I dunno, first he attacks Albert and now he's acting all weird like this is his business. We've all paid our dues to get here and he can't go around like a spoilt child and demand everything he wants. I know he's one of your ECW boys, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson.  
  
CREDIBLE: Do what you have to do man.  
  
(X-Pac walks off in the direction of Jerry Lynn.)  
  
  
10.Ext. Outside RAW Arena.  
  
(X-Pac catches up with Jerry Lynn and spins him around. Lynn looks mad.)  
  
X-PAC: Why do you have to act like such a jackass?  
  
(Lynn doesn't respond.)  
  
X-PAC: Answer me, man.  
  
(Lynn still doesn't respond. X-Pac then slaps Jerry Lynn in the face. Lynn pushes him back. X-Pac hits Lynn with a heel kick knocking him down. Raven then comes and attacks him from behind and slams him into the car. They then continuously pummel Lynn while he's on the ground. Spike and Molly then walk past holding hands. They see what's going on and Raven turns to them.)  
  
RAVEN: What are you looking at?  
  
(Spike and Molly continue on their way into the arena. Justin Credible is standing at the back entrance with a concerned look on his face, but he turns away and head back into the arena. Meanwhile, Raven and Jerry Lynn leave X-Pac a bloody mess on the ground. They look at him and laugh.)  
  
  
11.Int. Vince's Office.  
  
(After the show: Vince, Shane, Stephanie, Linda, JR, Kurt Angle, and Stone Cold are sitting around a table in Vince McMahon's office looking at a board with the ratings listings on.)  
  
VINCE: Look, we're in major trouble here. The ratings have dropped for the third time in a row. This is the lowest they've been in five years, this is really worrying.  
  
J.R: We need to look at some new ideas, new storylines to keep the fans interested.  
  
VINCE: Would anyone like to make any suggestions?  
  
ANGLE: I suggest giving me the WWF title again, I mean, it's what everyone came to see, me with gold around my neck and gold around my waist like an American Hero should.  
  
STONECOLD: You're a jackass.  
  
ANGLE: I'm a hero.  
  
STONECOLD: You're a jackass.  
  
ANGLE: Hero.  
  
STONECOLD: Jackass.  
  
ANGLE: Hero.  
  
STONECOLD: Jackass.  
  
ANGLE: Hero.  
  
VINCE: Will you two stop it please, we're trying to be serious here.  
  
(Stone Cold then gets up hugs Vince McMahon, he has a psychotic look in his eye. Angle looks annoyed, but does nothing.)   
  
STEPHANIE: What about using Shane and WCW somehow?  
  
SHANE: Yeah, that's a great idea. After tonight's match fans are bound to want to see more WCW vs. WWF matches.  
  
VINCE: It's a nice idea, but I don't want any WCW wrestlers on my property, I won't allow it. I'd rather see a Haku vs. Billy Gunn match; or an Iron Sheik vs. Big Cat Ernie Ladd match, although that would be quite hilarious, than a WCW match.  
  
STEPHANIE: Well it's the best suggestion we've had, I don't see you coming up with any.  
  
VINCE: Are you questioning me? Are you questioning me, Stephanie? (Gets right up in her face) I'm Vince McMahon damn it, I'm Vince McMahon and I'm not supposed to be losing ratings. I'm also not supposed to be listening to my daughter telling me what to do. How dare anyone tell me what to do? I'm Vince McMahon, damn it. Especially a woman, my own daughter telling me what to do, I expected more of you Stephanie. All of you get out of my office.  
  
(They all leave, Stephanie with a shocked look on her face. On their way out, Kurt Angle and Stone Cold hug Vince. He then slams the door shut and rips up the board with the ratings listings on.)   
  
  
12.Int. Locker Room.  
  
(Paul Heyman is standing in the locker room with Jerry Lynn.)  
  
PAUL E: I hear the ratings have slipped again.  
  
LYNN: (Sarcastically) What a surprise.  
  
PAUL E: I also hear that you're causing quite a bit of trouble in the back, would you like to tell me about it?  
  
LYNN: Everyone's screwing me around, they won't give me a chance.  
  
PAUL E: Patience, Jerry, patience. You're time will come, as will all the boys in the back. There is no ECW anymore and you're going to have to except that things are different here in the WWF. We're going to have to start all over again.  
  
LYNN: That's it, we can start again. Raven was telling me about it earlier.  
  
PAUL E: What?  
  
LYNN: That this was our destiny and this was our purpose in life. We can start again, Paul, all we need is a little help.  
  
PAUL E: Oh, I think I know what you're getting at.  
  
LYNN: You know too, huh?  
  
PAUL E: Yep.  
  
LYNN: Get the Rhyno!  
  
(Rhyno comes out of the closet and bangs his hand on the locker.)  
  
PAUL E: Somebody's gonna get maimed EXTREME!  
  
RHYNO: Maim!  
  
PAUL E: Go get 'em, Rhyno.  
  
(Rhyno storms out of the locker room hitting every object he comes into path with.)  
  
RHYNO: Come on, bring it! Bring it! Bring it! Bring it!  
  
(He continues to rampage down the corridor hitting everything in sight. Jonathan Coachman turns around the corner and sees Rhyno with a look of horror on his face, but before he can move, Rhyno runs up and gores him into the locker. Rhyno pounds his chest.)  
  
RHYNO: Come on, Coachman, bring it! Bring it! Bring it! Bring it!  
  
(He rampages off again and Jerry Lynn and Paul Heyman look on with devious smiles.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Extreme

13.Int. Commissioner's Office.  
  
(Regal is sitting down at his desk looking very pleased with Tajiri who is hugging the Light Heavyweight title very close to his chest.)  
  
REGAL: I must say I'm impressed.  
  
(Tajiri looks around and then nods his head.)  
  
REGAL: I thought you were another curtain-jerker trying to make a name for himself in the WWF, but now I know differently. Here as a reward, have a crumpet.  
  
(Tajiri gets excited and starts jumping up and down. He grabs the crumpets and throws them against the wall. He then spits green mist at the crumpets. Regal looks scared. But all of a sudden red mist appears on the crumpets as well as green mist. Tajiri looks around very angrily when he sees the Sinister MInister and Mikey Whipwreck. Regal is stunned.)  
  
SINISTER: It's a pleasure to meet you again, Yoshi, I'm glad you've managed to occupy yourself throwing crumpets at a wall while we've been away.  
  
(Mikey smiles.)  
  
REGAL: What the bloody hell is this? Who are these people?  
  
(The SInister Minister and MIkey WHipwreck laugh and Tajiri starts to look scared as the room suddenly catches fire.)  
  
SINISTER: Join us, Yoshi, join us.  
  
(They laugh again. Regal gets up to protect Tajiri, but just as he does Rhyno comes out of nowhere and gores Regal through the wall. He pounds his chest again.)  
  
SINISTER: Well, it seems apparant to me that Mr Rhyno here and learnt the ways of our maker. It doesn't have to be this way, Yoshi, you could be one of us once again. You will never have to serve tea again, what d'ya say?  
  
(Tajiri moves backwards as the others advance.)  
  
RHYNO: The plan is working! The plan! The plan! The plan! The plan!  
  
  
14.Int. Locker Room.  
  
(Jerry Lynn and Paul Heyman are talking. Raven is sitting in the corner staring at them not saying anything.)  
  
PAUL E: This is the perfect opportunity, Jerry. With the ratings down they'll all be worried about other things and then that's when we'll move in. This is just the start, once we they have their minds focused on other things that's when we'll move in. That will bring about the perfect opportunity for ECW to get back in business. They won't know what hit 'em.  
  
LYNN: Things are finally looking up for a change, aren't they, Raven?  
  
(Raven doesn't respond.)  
  
PAUL E: Now let's get ready for Smackdown, it's gonna be a memorable night.  
  
  
15.Int. SMACKDOWN Backstage.  
  
(Vince and J.R. are with all the wreslters in the back. They are standing by ready for action, but Vince and J.R. have serious looks on their faces.)  
  
VINCE: This is a really important night and we need it to work. As we all know we've been dropping ratings recently and if tonight stays the same, we could be dropped by our TV company. That's why tonight's main event is going to be a Ladder match for the WWF Title between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Chris Jericho. Also tonight we're going to have a special marriage ceremony with Spike and Molly.  
  
(Everone applauds.)  
  
J.R: This is your big night everyone. Go get 'em!  
  
(The wrestlers cheer and go and get ready for their matches. Jerry Lynn walks up to J.R.)  
  
LYNN: What about my match?  
  
J.R: Sorry son, you didn't make it, you're not on the card this evening.  
  
(Jerry Lynn walks off annoyed.)  
  
  
16. SMACKDOWN Arena.  
  
(The fireworks hit. Michael Cole and Tazz do commentary.)  
  
COLE: On a night where the WWF Title will be on the line, suspened fifteen foot above the ring in a Ladder match, we welcome you to Smackdown. I'm Michael Cole alongside Tazz and Tazz I know in all your years of wreslting you said that a Ladder match is one of the most dangerous to compete in.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, without a doubt, Cole. These wrestlers, um, Stone Cold and Jericho are going to experience pain like they have never experienced pain before sand tonight we're going to see who's tough enough.  
  
COLE: Speaking of tough enough Tazz, that follows directly after Smackdown, make sure you tune into tough enough directly following Snackdown.  
  
LILIAN GARCIA: The first match is sceduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from the Bowlreys, weighing in at 235 lbs, Raven.  
  
(Raven makes his way to the ring.)  
  
LILIAN GARCIA: And his opponent, being accompanied by Justin Credible, from Minneanapolis, Minnesota, weighing in 218 lbs, X-Pac.  
  
(X-Pac makes his way to the rind. The bell sounds and the two stand off. Collar and elbow tie up, Raven gets the better of hit and shoves X-Pac into the corner. X-Pac runs at Raven and Raven arms drags X-Pac, he does it again. X-Pac backs off into the corner, annoyed. Another collar and elbow tie-up and Raven puts X-Pac in a headlock. X-Pac shoots Raven off the ropes, shoulder block by Raven, down goes X-Pac. Raven runs off the ropes, X-Pac jumps down, off the other side, leapfrog by X-Pac, Raven turns around and catches a back heel kick by X-Pac. He showboats to the crowd allowing Raven to get on his feet for a schoolboy, cover: 1-2-kickout. Raven runs off the ropes again put X-Pac catches him and drops his neck on the top rope. Justin Credible distracts the referee, ref can't make the count and X-Pac comes over and shoves the ref down and argues with Justin Credible. Raven does a spinning neckbreaker on X-Pac, no ref to make the count. X-Pac lowblows Raven. He then drags him up holding his arms back. Justin Credible comes in the ring with a kendo stick, but Raven ducks and it hits X-Pac instead. Justin stands in shock while the ref recovers and Raven makes the cover: 1-2-3. Raven wins! Justin Credible walks off leaving X-Pac a bloody mess in the ring.)  
  
  
17.Int. SMACKDOWN Backstage.  
  
(X-Pac comes backstage and tries to find Justin Credible. When he does he looks really pissed off. Justin Credible backs off, but X-Pac continues to approach him waving his arms in the air.)  
  
CREDIBLE: I'm sorry, man, I'm really sorry.  
  
X-PAC: What the hell were you thinking?  
  
CREDIBLE: Look, I've really been under a lot of stress recently and I'd really appreciate it if you got off my back.  
  
X-PAC: This sucks! First I lost the Light Heavyweight Title, then I get attacked by Jerry Lynn and Raven, and then I get screwed by my own tag team paryner.  
  
CREDIBLE: Look I'm really sorry about that, it was an accident, it'll never happen again I promise.  
  
X-PAC: You promise?  
  
CREDIBLE: That's what I said, I promise.  
  
(Jerry Lynn walks past.)  
  
LYNN: Another loss I see.  
  
X-PAC: You can shut up, man, you weren't even booked for this card.  
  
(Jerry Lynn laughs.)  
  
X-PAC: What are you going to do about it punk?  
  
(Jerry Lynn laughs again. Rhyno the runs up behind him and gores X-Pac in the back. Rhyno runs off. Raven comes and stands next to Jerry Lynn. They stare at Justin Credible as he walks off slowly. Meanwhile, on the other side of the locker room J.R. had a worried look on his face. There are paramedics surrounding the area. Paul Heyman is also there.)  
  
J.R: This is bad, this is really bad.  
  
(J.R looks back and sees Jericho lying in a pool of his own blood. He turns back to Heyman.)  
  
PAUL E: I know it's bad, who's going to compete in the main event tonight.  
  
J.R: More importantly, who in the hell would portray such a heinous act as this.  
  
(They watch as Jericho gets carted off into the ambulance. Elsewhere in the back a bruised Commissioner Regal approaches Vince McMahon.)  
  
REGAL: Mr McMahon, do you see what that great big oath has done to my face?  
  
VINCE: I don't care about your god damn face, now get out my way before I smash your face up even more. I'm Vince McMahon, damn it! Nobody can stop me, no damn TV netwrok, or anybody. I'm Vince McMahon!  
  
(William Regal walks off a little concerned for Vince's mental state.)  
  
  
18.Int. SMACKDOWN Arena.  
  
(The ring is specially made up for the marriage service between Spike and Molly. It was hard to find a minister who would take the ceremony so the Sinister Minister volunteered his services. Spike and Molly come out to the ring and stand in position, the Sinister Minister gets his book out and reads from it.)  
  
SINISTER: Ladies and gentleman, nobleman and deviants, we are here to celebrate the life of Little Spike Dudley. He was a good man, a kind man.  
  
(Spike and Molly look at each other, confused.)  
  
SINISTER: That's not it of course. Dearly beloved we are here today to celebrate the joining of Molly Holly and Spike Dudley in holy matramony. I'll skip the rest. Do you Spike take Molly to be your wife?  
  
SPIKE: I do.  
  
SINISTER: And do you Molly take Spike to be your husband?  
  
MOLLY: I do.  
  
SINISTER: If there is any persons who believe that they should not marry, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.   
  
(Suddenly the fireworks hit and out come the Dudley Boyz. Spike is mad, Molly is having to restrain him.)  
  
BUBBA: I just couldn't allow this marriage to go ahead. It would be a disgrace to our family. Look at all the long line of Dudleyz: you've Lee-von and Mother Faye our parents; then you've got Sign-guy, Big Dick, Chubby, Dances with, us, and then there's you, the runt of the Dudley litter. Well, you have disgraced our family name and tradition by trying to marry a Holly, well it's not gonna happen.  
  
D-VON: Testify, brother.  
  
(The Dudley Boyz make their way to the ring. Spike goes insane and attacks both of them, he knock D-Von out of the ring and then hits Bubba-Ray with the Acid Drop. But as he turns around the Sinister Minister sets the ropes on fire. He laughs and Spike and Molly try and figure a way out. Suddenly Mikey Whipwreck comes to the ring and Whippersnappers Spike. They then close in on Molly, she backs into the corner. Then Tajiri comes up from the bottom of the ring and spits green mist in Molly's eyes. Milkey then spits red mist in her eyes and Whippersnappers her. They all laugh manically. The Dudley Boyz carry Spike to the back and Mikey Whipwreck carries Molly to the back. They all laugh manically again.  
  
  
19.Int.SMACKDOWN Backstage.  
  
(The Dudley Boyz shove Spike down on a table they look at each other and smile.)  
  
BUBBA: I see our little brother, Spike is on a table and you know how much we like tables.  
  
D-VON: Testify, brother.  
  
(They both climb lockers and jump off sending Spike through the table. Meanwhile, the Sinister Minister, Mikey Whipwreck, and Yoshihiro Tajiri take Molly down towards their lair. They are still laughing manincally. Their lair is covered in fire, it is hell, only in the Smackdown arena. Mikey puts Molly down on a huge stone slab.)  
  
SINISTER: Should we crucify her now or wait until later?  
  
MIKEY: No, let's have a little fun with our new found friend first.  
  
(They laugh.)  
  
SINISTER: Oh it's gonna be a glorious day today, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there's going to be a sacrifice. HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
(Tajiri gets right up next to the camera and bangs his hand against the lens.)  
  
TAJIRI: This promo is over!  
  
(Elsewhere backstage J.R and Paul Heyman are still wondering who's going to take Chris Jericho's place in the main event.)  
  
PAUL E: What about Benoit?  
  
J.R: I dunno, he's still a little injured, we don't want to push him and risk a major injury.  
  
PAUL E: What about HBK?  
  
J.R: It's a good idea, but unfortunately he's not here today.  
  
PAUL E: What if I told you that he was?  
  
J.R: What?  
  
PAUL E: I brought him here today thinking we could use him in a new storyline involving Stone Cold. C'mon, he represents everything that's good about the WWF, and indeed the whole wrestling business.  
  
J.R: Okay, Paul, I trust you, as long as he's ready.  
  
PAUL E: Oh, he will be.  
  
  
20.Int. SMACKDOWN Arena.  
  
(Stone Cold makes his way to the ring. He grabs the microphone.)  
  
STONECOLD: I guess I haven't got an opponent now that Jericho's out. So, I will say this I dare anybosy who's got the guts to challenge ol' Stone Cold and that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold said so.  
  
(HBK's music hits. The fans go crazy. Austin looks pissed. HBK makes his way to the ring.)  
  
HBK: Hey Steve, in case ya didn't know, the Hearbreak Kid is the man that runs this show!  
  
(The bell sounds and the match is immediately under-way. Both men ound on each other using the ladder as a weapon. HBK does a moonsault off the top of the ladder. But Austin doesn't stay down and keeps getting up every time HBK hits something big. HBK slams Austin on the ladder, he's bleeding profusely. He then goes up to the top rope and hits his patented elbow drop on him. He then stamps his foot on the ground going for sweet-chin music but Austin grabs his foot, spins him around and Stunners him. Both men are down and hurt. Michaels grabs a chair and throws it at Austin but he catches it. HBK then does sweet-chin music on the chair slamming it against Austin's face. Michaels sets up the ladder and begins to climb but Austin knocks him off sneding him flying over the top rope all the way to concrete floor. Austin sets up the ladder and celebrates to the ground, he is just moments away from defending the title. Suddenly a beer can comes flying out of the crowd and hits him on the head knocking him down and cutting him on the side of his face. He slowly staggers to his feet and when he does he notices that the Sandman is towering above him. The Sandman then smashes another beer can over the head of Austin. Michaels gets back into the ring and attacks the Sandman. Tommy Dreamer then comes out of the crowd and hits HBK with the Spicolli Driver. Tommy Dreamer and the Sandman then both clib the ladder and grab the WWF Title belt. The Sandman grabs another beer can, smashes it over his head several times bustting himslef open and then pouring down his mouth. Tommy Dreamer and the Sandman celebrate in the ring with the WWF Title belt.)  
  
  
21.Int. SMACKDOWN Backstage.  
  
(Vince is furious looking at the monitor.)  
  
VINCE: What the hell was that? How dare they come on my TV and ruin my moment? I'm Vince McMahon, damn it, I'm Vince McMahon.  
  
(J.R. looks over concerned while Paul Heyman flirts a little smile.)   
  



	4. INDEED!

22.Int. VINCE'S OFFICE.   
  
(Vince is standing in his office pacing up and down trying to compose himself. Shane, Stephanie and Linda are also there.)   
  
VINCE: I can't believe this. This can't be happening.  
  
STEPHANIE: You never know, it might be a good thing, this good lead on to another storyline that could bring more ratings.  
  
VINCE: Don't you understand? That wasn't a storyline, it was god damn real! Tommy Dreamer and that sticking drunk, the Sandman stole the WWF Title. My pride has been diminished, I have nothing now. Hell, while we're at it why don't we just go and book that Iron Sheik vs. Big Cat Ernie Ladd match, it's not as things could get any worse.  
  
SHANE: Hey, Dad, why don't I get some of the boys from WCW to help you. I could bring in Booker T, DDP, Lance Storm, and Shane Helms. We could be on your side. I don't like this any more than you do and I think it's a disgrace to professional wrestling that not only did they steal the NWA World Heavyweight Title, but they also stole the WWF Title. I'm gonna have a word with Heyman, he's gotta be responsible for this.  
  
VINCE: You do that.  
  
LINDA: Look, there's no need to go over the top here. We don't want to try something major and end up with nothing, it's better to take things steadily.  
  
VINCE: Don't you understand, Linda, this is a war. Heyman obviously got his troops to attack Jericho and then set up HBK and Stone Cold, the two biggest men in history of the industry. But he can't outsmart me, I'm a brilliant businessman, I'm a billionaire, I'm Vince McMahon, damn it!  
  
STEPHANIE: Look we're all going to have to stick together if we're going to get through this. We're all in the same boat here whether it's WWF or WCW.  
  
VINCE: You're right. As much as it pains me to say this, but I'm afraid I need WCW's help.   
  
SHANE: Great, I'll go down to Atlanta, get my boys and come straight back, alright?  
  
(Shane leaves.)  
  
VINCE: I don't think either of you know what this is and until we find the person responsible, it's going to be hell and don't trust anybody. I'm sorry I got mad earlier but Steph, can you go and get Stone Cold and Kurt Angle, actually forget it, while you're at it, get every top superstar in the business. Also get Sgt Slaughter, I have a plan that just might work.  
  
STEPHANIE: Okay, Dad.  
  
  
23.Int. RAW Backstage.  
  
(Spike is just recovering from being put through a table by the Dudleyz. He looks around, confused noticing that he has deep laceration on his arm. He tries to ignore the pain and goes looking for Molly.)  
  
  
24.Int. RAW Arena.  
  
(The Iron Sheik comes to the ring waving the Iranian flag. It is taking him some time to get to the ring. The Big Cat Ernie Ladd is introduced before the Sheik makes it to the ring. After several minutes of introduction and the Iron Sheik catching his breath after stepping through the ropes, the match is under-way. The Sheik hits the Big Cat with the Iranian flag sending him down to the floor. It takes him some time, but eventually the Iron Sheik manages to lock on the camel clutch. Ernie Ladd refuses to give up being a man of courage and steel. The Iron Sheik chops the Big Cat several times and then whips him in to the turnbuckle. The Iron Sheik tries running, but falls over. The Big Cat collapses with exhaustion. The fans don't know what to make of the match: they want it to end, but they feel that it's utterly hilarious. The Cat and the Sheik struggle to their feet, some more chops. But then suddenly Rhyno charges down to the ring, gets a table and sets it up in the corner. He then picks up the Iron Sheik and gores him through the table. The Big Cat then tries attacking Rhyno, but Rhyno grabs him and throws him outside the ring. He then sets up a table on the outside, gets on the apron and piledrives Big Cat Ernie Ladd from the apron through the table to the floor. Rhyno pounds his chest and walks off leaving a path of destruction in his wake.)  
  
  
25. Int. RAW Backstage.  
  
(Sgt Slaughter is with his troops, Kaientai. They are standing to attention. Sgt Slaughter is in his full army gear ready for action.)  
  
SLAUGHTER: Okay this is it, men, the battle lines have been drawn. Shane has given word that there's some kind of ECW conspiracy going on here in the WWF. Well, I've been here over 20 years and I'm not going to let some extreme punks ruin it for me. Are you with me?  
  
(Kaientai nod their head looking very scared.)  
  
SLAUGHTER: We have to take out as many ECW wrestlers as you can until reinforcement comes, do you understand?  
  
(They nod their heads again.)  
  
SLAUGHTER: Dismissed.  
  
(Meanwhile elsewhere backstage, Spike is still looking for Molly Holly. He then ruuns into Taka and Funaki.)  
  
SPIKE: Hey guys, have you seen Molly anywhere?  
  
(They look at each other confused and then attack Spike.)  
  
TAKA: You are ECW scum, you are nothing compared to us because we are EVIL!  
  
FUNAKI: INDEED!   
  
(Down in the depths of hell, Mikey Whipwreck and the Sinister Minister prepare Molly Holly for the sacrifice, Tajiri stands in the corner smiling.)  
  
SINISTER: It's almost time now, it's almost time.  
  
(Mikey pulls out the a huge wooden cross and stands it upright.)  
  
SINISTER: Excellent, Mikey. This looks about the right size, it'll do perfectly.  
  
(Tajiri comes closer and they all laugh manically. Spike isn't having the same success though. He pulls himself up and continues to look for Molly. He looks everywhere. It is starting to get warm and Spike notices that there's a fire coming from somewhere. Spike looks inside and sees the Sinister Minister putting Molly on the cross. He rushes in and jumps on Whipwreck and manages to get him down. Tajiri then kicks him in the head and knocks him out.)  
  
SINISTER: It looks now that we have another sacrifice.  
  
(They all laugh manically again.)  
  
  
26.Int. Directors Control Room.  
  
(There are loads of people in the control room watching all the monitors trying to get the best shots for RAW. Things are going smoothly when Balls Mahoney comes in swinging his chair around hitting everyone in site. He does his huge Balls chair shot that almost decapitates one of the workers there.)  
  
BALLS: Welcome to channel Balls!  
  
(He messes around with the buttons.)  
  
  
27.Int. RAW Backstage.  
  
(Sgt Slaughter is looking around for Vince McMahon. He is worried because he has just received news that Balls Mahoney has taken over the air waves, all hell was going to break loose. Then suddenly from behind Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke attack him. Mamaluke then lifts him up and Guido hits the Sicilian Slice. Then out of nowhere Rob Van Dam comes off the lockers and does a five-star frog-splash.  
  
RVD: ECW's coming come baby and that's why we are the whole fucking show.  
  
(Guido, Mamaluke and RVD walk off leaving Sgt Slaughter a crumpled heap on the floor. Stephanie comes over and sees him lying on the ground.)  
  
STEPHANIE: Oh my god, are you okay?  
  
SLAUGHTER: I've had worse beatings in Boot Camp.  
  
STEPHANIE: Here let's get you to the hospital.  
  
(Stephanie can hear a voice behind her.)  
  
VOICE: No, he's not the one who's going to need to go to hospital.  
  
(Stephanie turns around in shock and sees Rhyno standing behind her. She backs away as Rhyno comes closer with a sick grin on his face. Suddenly Kaientai appear.)  
  
TAKA: Ha! Ha! Never fear Stephanie, for we are here. And Rhyno, you may be a man-beast, but we are EVIL! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
FUNAKI: INDEED!  
  
(Rhyno gores both Taka and Funaki at the same time. He then turns back to Stephanie who runs away, but Rhyno who is immensely fast manages to catch up with her.)  
  
RHYNO: It's payback, bitch.  
  
STEPHANIE: You wouldn't hit a woman.  
  
RHYNO: Oh wouldn't I? Have you seen the Sandman's wife recently, I put her in the hospital for seven weeks. I flushed her head down the fucking toilet! You don't think I would, try me!  
  
(Stephanie slaps Rhyno in the face. Rhyno grabs Stephanie's hair and drags her along with him.)  
  
RHYNO: Come on, you're going where Lori Fullington went.  
  
(He drags her into the toilet and shoves her head into it and flushes several times. She tries to catch her breath, but Rhyno continues to hold her head down. He then pulls her up.)  
  
RHYNO: How'd ya like that, bitch. Why don't you tell you Dad that I sent you a little message that ECW's back baby.   
  
(He then lets Stephanie go and she runs off down the corridor, put Rhyno catches up with her again and gores her from behind.)   
  
  
28.Int. RAW Arena.  
  
(Jim Ross and Paul Heyman are sitting at ringside doing commentary.)  
  
J.R: I know Paul, that things are getting a little out of hand.  
  
PAUL E: Oh yes, but it's giving a whole new meaning to the word extreme.  
  
J.R: How can you say that after what happened last week on Smackdown?  
  
PAUL E: Don't worry, I shall explain all.  
  
(Paul Heyman leaves his seat and heads to the ring.)  
  
J.R: Where are you going?  
  
(Heyman grabs the microphone.)  
  
PAUL E: For years on end I've had to endure being screwed around. By WCW, by TNN, and now by the WWF. Well now things are going to change and it's now time for a new era of extreme.  
  
(Tommy Dreamer and the Sandman then come out. Tommy Dreamer is wearing the WWF Title belt around his waist as he gets in the ring.)  
  
PAUL E: It's a pleasure to meet you. Please give it up for the new World Wrestling Federation Champion, Tommy Dreamer. Now there's no point complaining now, there's nothing you can do about it. ECW has officially taken over the airwaves.  
  
(Balls Mahoney appears on the TitanTron.)  
  
BALLS: It's great to be back, Paul.  
  
PAUL E: Balls, I know you're doing a great job back there, keep up the good work. And there's just one little thing left to do. J.R. you've been messing me around since the beginning trying to hold me back when I was trying to get myself over. I've got a little surprise for you.  
  
(Joey Styles and Cyrus some out of the crowd and attack J.R. They throw him in the ring and all five of them stomp a mud hole in him. They laugh. Paul Heyman then gives Joey Styles the microphone.)  
  
STYLES: Hello everyone, I'm Joey Styles and welcome to ECW Hardcore TV!  
  
(Some more ECW wrestlers come out including the FBI, Jerry Lynn, Raven, Justin Credible, the Dudley Boyz , Rob Van Dam, CW Anderson, Kid Kash, and Super Crazy.)   
  
  
29.Int. RAW Backstage.   
  
(Vince walks down the corridor and see Stephanie and Sgt Slaughter lying unconscious on the floor. He ignores Sgt Slaughter and helps his daughter, Stephanie who is just regaining consciousness.)  
  
VINCE: Are you okay? What happened?  
  
STEPHANIE: (Holding her head) It was Rhyno, he attacked me. He said something about ECW.  
  
VINCE: Damn that sonofabitch, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him. Nobody treats my daughter like that, nobody. I'm Vince McMahon., damn it!  
  
(He then storms off down the corridor leaving his daughter laying on the floor in pain. Meanwhile, down in the Sinister Minister's lair, Spike and Molly are laid out on stone slabs. Tajiri and Whipwreck are watching over them. Spike and Molly are beginning to wake up.)  
  
SINISTER: Ah, welcome back, my friends. Tonight, we have a little entertainment for you. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Who would like to go first? The little boy or the little girl?  
  
(Spike tries to get up but Tajiri holds him down. Molly tries to help him but Whipwreck grabs her by the hair and pulls her back.)  
  
SINISTER: This is the end of you. I'm afraid. The WWF must be sacrificed so that ECW can live on and we'll start with you two, you shall make quality entertainment. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
SPIKE: Not if I can help it.  
  
(He low blows Tajiri and hits the Acid Drop. Molly then gets on top of the cross and does the Molly-go-round on Mikey Whipwreck. They then both confront the Sinister Minister.)  
  
SPIKE: The only sacrifice going around here is going to be you.  
  
MOLLY: Yeah.  
  
(Tajiri and Mikey Whipwreck then get behind Spike and Molly and spit green and red mist in their eyes. Spike throws blind punches but misses every time, he then goes low on Whipwreck and connects he then hits the Acid Drop on Whipwreck. Molly tries to fight of Tajiri. Molly bulldogs Tajiri into the ground. But then Tajiri trips her up and point his fingers towards her head. He then kicks her in the head knocking her out. Spike easily fights off the minister and confronts Tajiri who is holding Molly up by her hair.)  
  
SPIKE: Don't do anything stupid, alright?  
  
(Tajiri doesn't understand and sets Molly up for a Brainbuster, but just in time Spike manages to chop-block him sending Tajiri and Molly down to the floor. He does a double-footed stomp on Tajiri. He then picks Molly up and carries her out. The Sinister Minister gets up, he sees them, but Spike manages to escape just in time. Spike takes Molly to his dressing room where he lays her down and waits for her to wake up.)   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. GORE!

  
  
30.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW Arena.   
  
(Joey Styles and Joel Gertner are in the ring at the ECW Arena in Philadelphia. Joey has the microphone.)  
  
STYLES: Hello and welcome everyone to ECW Hardcore TV. I'm Joey Styles...  
  
(He passes the mic over to Gertner and smiles.)  
  
GERTNER: And well, well, well. I'm the quintessential stud muffin, Joel.....  
  
(Cyrus comes down the ramp and interrupts.)  
  
CYRUS: Excuse me, excuse me. Now that we're back on TNN I'll take it upon my liberty to tell you to get your fat ass out of the ring. Now I know it's been a while since I was last here and I know you're all missing my supreme intellect and vast knowledge and that you common troglodytes couldn't possibly understand, but let you assure you that I am back and I will make damn sure that this network doesn't have to display the likes of him. I mean, who wants to turn on their TV and see a fat bastard trying so hard to get over, you see I don't need to try that hard because I'm already over and I've got pop! I'm here to save ECW from the cesspool that it's in right now and bring it to the heights that the WWF had on this network and don't you try messing me around because I cancelled ECW once and I'll do it again.   
  
(Joel Gertner attacks Cyrus from behind but security drags him off and escorts him out of the building.)  
  
STYLES: (sarcastically) I'm so glad that you managed to conduct yourself with a little decorum this time.  
  
CYRUS: It's not my fault that I just happened to be better than all you people and I mean not everyone can be Canadian you know.  
  
STYLES: Anyway, I'd just like to remind viewers who are tuning in for Smackdown, that it has been taken off the air and replaced by ECW Hardcore TV!   
  
  
31.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW Backstage.  
  
(Jerry Lynn is standing backstage with Rob Van Dam stretching, getting ready for their match.)  
  
LYNN: Finally this is our chance to show the world our matches so that we can be appreciated and given the respect they deserve.  
  
RVD: Of course I'm already given respect because I'm everybody's favourite wrestler, Mr Paper View, Mr Monday Night, the whole f'n show, Rob Van Dam. Did you know I held the TV title for almost 2 years, that's pretty impressive, I'd like to see you do something like that.  
  
LYNN: Look man, we're in this thing together.  
  
RVD: Yeah, but just remember that I'm not gonna lose because I'm Rob Van Dam.  
  
(Jerry Lynn walks off. Elsewhere backstage, Spike is walking with Molly Holly entering the arena.)  
  
SPIKE: This is all screwed up.  
  
MOLLY: What do you mean?  
  
SPIKE: We were supposed to get married last week, go home and live happily ever after.  
  
MOLLY: Don't worry, we don't have to get married yet, I still love you. I mean, you saved my life. If it weren't for you I would have been sacrificed to the Sinister Minister.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, but if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a reason to live.  
  
MOLLY: Ah, that's so sweet.  
  
(She goes to kiss him, but is interrupted when Jerry Lynn walks past.)  
  
LYNN: Hey, Spike, How ya doing?  
  
SPIKE: Fine.  
  
LYNN: Hey, Spike, what are you doing walking around with a WWF superstar.  
  
SPIKE: She's my girlfriend.  
  
LYNN: Yeah, but she's with the WWF. You don't want to be seen hanging around with a WWF superstar, do you? I mean, what if one of the other guys in the back saw you, some of the more violent guys like Sabu, Rhyno, or Tajiri saw you with her.  
  
SPIKE: I've got issues with Tajiri that I'm going to settle in the ring tonight.   
  
(Spike and Molly walk off. Elsewhere, the Sinister Minister, Mikey Whipwreck and Tajiri are looking around. They have evil looks on their faces.)  
  
SINISTER: I can't believe we lost them.  
  
(William Regal then walks by and notices Tajiri.)  
  
REGAL: Goodness gracious Tajiri, you look atrocious. Here we need to get you out of here and clean you up.  
  
(He gets his handkerchief out and starts wiping Tajiri's face, but Tajiri slaps his hand away.)  
  
REGAL: What on earth has gotten into you?  
  
SINISTER: Haven't you heard Mr Regal? The WWF's out.  
  
REGAL: What the devil are you talking about?  
  
SINISTER: ECW has taken its place and speaking of the devil, I have something very special for you.  
  
(Tajiri spits green mist in Regal's eyes and then they drag him down to their lair.)  
  
SINISTER: Oh well, I guess he'll have to do.   
  
  
32.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW Arena.  
  
(Yoshihiro Tajiri comes to the ring with the Sinister Minister and Mikey Whipwreck. They all have huge smiles on their faces after the recent sacrifice of the former Commissioner. This event also means that Tajiri is the new Commissioner and can book any match he wants. Spike comes out next with Molly Holly by his side. He looks extremely angry. The bell rings and Spike immediately goes after Tajiri hitting him with several chops. Tajiri then reverses and hits Spike with a few chops. Spike reverses again and chops Tajiri again. He then whips him into the corner and Spike runs in, but Tajiri jumps, hook his arms with his legs and locks in the Tarantula. Tajiri lets go and kicks Spike a couple of times. Molly gets on the apron and distracts the referee, Tajiri grabs her by the hair, but Spike gets Tajiri from behind and neck-breakers him, cover: 1-2-kickout. Mikey Whipwreck then starts chasing Molly around the ring which distracts the ref. The Sinister Minister comes in and holds Spike-arms back. Tajiri then goes for the green mist, but misses and hits the Sinister Minister by accident. Spike then spits Acid mist in the face of Tajiri and then hits him with the Acid drop. Cover: 1-2-3. Spike wins. He nails Mikey Whipwreck and runs to the back with Molly celebrating. The Sinister Minister, Mikey Whipwreck, and Yoshihiro Tajiri look very annoyed.)  
  
  
33.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW Backstage.  
  
(X-Pac is standing around waiting for Justin Credible. Justin Credible is standing behind one of the lockers so her can't be seen. He is with Tazz, Raven, the Dudley Boyz, and the Sandman.)  
  
TAZZ: You've gotta kill him, you've got to do it for ECW. You've gotta make him just another victim.  
  
CREDIBLE: I can't do that, he's my friend.  
  
TAZZ: Either do that or tell him to get the hell outta here. This is our show and it's our time. He's just a schmuck and he doesn't belong here.  
  
CREDIBLE: Look, I'll have a word with him and I'll see what he says.  
  
(Justin Credible approaches X-Pac)  
  
X-PAC: Where the hell have you been, man? It's a mad house here, it seems everyone in this company is intent on screwing me. You haven't exactly been at your most supportive and I haven't seen Albert since he was attacked last week on RAW. I can't stand this place, you can't trust anyone anymore and there's a weird smell around here.  
  
CREDIBLE: Look, I'm sorry man, but you're not welcome here anymore.  
  
X-PAC: What?  
  
CREDIBLE: This is ECW country.  
  
X-PAC: What the hell are you talking about, man?  
  
CREDIBLE: Look, I.....  
  
(The Dudleyz, Tazz, Raven, and the Sandman attack X-Pac from behind. Justin Credible looks at his friend, a crumpled mess on the floor and thinks for a moment. He can't believe what he's done. He then takes a deep breath and stomps on X-Pac repeatedly. The others attack him again as well.)  
  
CREDIBLE: EC-fucking-W!  
  
(They then see Spike walking with Molly. They are happy after their recent victory over Tajiri.)  
  
TAZZ: What the hell are you doing, Spike?  
  
SPIKE: Nothing, why?  
  
TAZZ: You're hanging out with a WWF superstar and you know that's not allowed.  
  
SPIKE: Hey, I'm sick of this, I'm sick of everyone bad mouthing my girlfriend. I don't care whether you're in ECW or not, it does not give you the right to treat me or Molly like this.  
  
(Tazz laughs.)  
  
TAZZ: I'm afraid I do have the right because I'm Tazz, the human suplex machine. Beat me if you can, survive if I let you!  
  
(Spike and Molly walk off and the others laugh.)  
  
RAVEN: They will be punished for their sins. He will come round eventually and find his way home again but at the moment he's just a lost soul travelling through the mist. He will come face to face with his demons, but it's going to be along, hard fight for him. He will make sense that ECW is his true home and he will no longer be manipulated by Molly Holly and there is soul will be spared, it will be saved because I will be his saviour and this saviour has already been crucified for his sins. Quote the Raven; nevermore.  
  
(They all look at Raven, confused. The Sandman throws up on the floor after another heavy drinking session. Meanwhile, Spike and Molly make their way to their dressing room.)  
  
SPIKE: Don't worry, Molly. We won't let ECW split us a part.  
  
MOLLY: That's nice to hear.   
  
  
34.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW Arena.  
  
STYLES: (voice-over) This is what we've all been waiting for. This is our main event between Jerry Lynn and Rob Van Dam.  
  
CYRUS: (voice-over) You know, I'm really looking forward to this match. These guys have had tremendous matches in the past and both of them are what you call special athletes, Joey. You can't teach what either of these two guys has.  
  
STYLES: (voice-over) Well, we're about to find out, here comes the new f'n show, Jerry Lynn finally making his back on television.  
  
(Jerry Lynn comes to the ring followed by Rob Van Dam. The bell rings and they have a stand off in the middle of the ring. Collar and elbow tie up, Van Dam gets the headlock and wrenches back on it, Lynn send him off the ropes, leapfrog by Lynn, Van Dam off the other side, monkeyflip by Lynn, Van Dam lands on his feet, grabs his legs, pulls him up and flapjacks him. Van Dam spins round and legdrops the back of Lynn head, cover: 1-2-kickout. Van Dam grabs Lynn's arms, wraps him around his legs and does La Mahistrol, cover: 1-2-kickout. Van Dam throws Lynn into the corner, runs in, but Lynn gets the boot up. He then jumps at Van Dam and hits him with a tornado DDT, cover: 1-2-kickout. Lynn throws Van Dam into the corner again and hits him with a clothesline. He then puts him on the top turnbuckle and climbs up with him. He attempts a hurricanrana, but Van Dam blocks it, and Lynn falls to the canvas. RVD then spins round, bounces his legs off the ropes and hits him with the Split-legged moonsault, cover: 1-2-kickout. RVD runs off the ropes but Lynn catches him but as he goes to hang him on the top rope, he slips which sends RVD crashing down all the way to the outside. Lynn gets on the top rope and dives to the outside onto RVD. The crowd chant ECW! ECW! ECW! Lynn pulls him up and gets him in a front-face lock, but Van Dam reverses and lifts him up and puts him chest first on the guard-rail, he hangs there for a while. Meanwhile, RVD gets up on the apron, spins around in mid-air and hits him with a spinning leg-drop that sends Lynn's face smashing into the guard-rail. RVD celebrates and poses to the crowd which gives Lynn enough times to get a low-blow in and then he Russian leg-sweeps him into the guard-rail. Lynn drags Van Dam over by the steps. He then gets on the steps, lifts RVD up and piledrives him on the steel steps. Lynn does the RVD pose and then the Superfly Snuka sign. Lynn gets RVD up and rams him into the steps and then whips him into the guard-rail. Lynn takes a run up but gets back dropped into the crowd. RVD then goes up to the top rope and does a somersault plancher off the top rope into the crowd; both men are down and out. When they finally get up, Van Dam drags Lynn back to the ring grabbing a steel chair on his way. RVD puts the steel chair on Jerry Lynn's chest, goes up to the top rope and does a moonsault onto the steel chair and Jerry Lynn. RVD feels the worst effects of the move. RVD then crawls over and goes for the cover: 1-2-kickout. Jerry Lynn gets up and takes a few martial arts kicks from RVD. Jerry Lynn then screams at RVD to hit him again and RVD throws a chair at Lynn which he catches, RVD goes for the Van- Daminator, but Lynn ducks, puts the chair on the floor and cradle piledrives RVD on the steel chair. He goes for the cover: 1-2-kickout. Lynn can't believe it and kicks him a few times in frustration. He then puts a bow and arrow submission on RVD, but RVD manages to escape and flips down on Lynn, cover: 1-2-kickout. RVD punches Lynn a few times on the ground and then hits him with somersault senton. He grabs it and sets it up in the corner and sits down on it while posing, there is a huge RVD chant. Lynn gets annoyed and runs at RVD, but he drop-toe holds Lynn face first into the steel chair. He then puts the chair on Lynn's face and does another spinning leg drop on him. Jerry Lynn is now busted wide open. RVD pulls him up and knees him in the face a couple of times. Lynn goes for a punch, but misses and RVD hits the Van-Daminator in the face of Jerry Lynn only without the chair. RVD then grabs the chair and runs at Lynn, but Lynn does a drop toe hold on RVD which sends his face smashing down on the steel chair. Jerry Lynn then picks up the steel chair and goes to hit RVD with it, but he misses, RVD goes for the Van-Daminator again, but Lynn ducks it, but then suddenly out of nowhere Bill Alfonso comes to the ring and distracts Jerry Lynn. He turns around and RVD hits the Van-Daminator and the steel chair smashes in Jerry Lynn's face. RVD goes up tope and hits the five-star frog splash, cover: 1-2-kickout. Van Dam can't believe it. He then sets up Lynn in the corner with the chair in front of his face. RVD goes to the other side of the ring, gets on top, and hits the Van Terminator, cover: 1-2-kickout. Rob Van Dam can't believe it, he doesn't know what it's going to take to put Jerry Lynn down. RVD starts choking Lynn and then puts him in a sleeper, but Lynn fights his way back up. Lynn elbows RVD a couple of times and then hits RVD with a stunner, cover: 1-2-kickout. Both men are down and seriously hurt. The blood on Jerry Lynn's forehead is dripping down into his eyes, he can barely see. RVD throws Lynn over the top rope, but Lynn lands on the apron, RVD goes for shoulder block, but Lynn jumps, goes for a leg drop, but RVD gets out of the way and Lynn lands hard on the apron. Alfonso then holds a chair on the back of Jerry Lynn and RVD runs off the ropes and dropkicks the chair sending Jerry Lynn flying off the apron and on to the concrete floor. RVD poses and celebrates again in the ring. Jerry Lynn finally gets back on the apron, Van Dam tries to pull him in, but Lynn drops his neck on the top rope. Lynn then does a slingshot sunset-flip, cover: 1-2-kickout. RVD rolls through on top of Jerry Lynn, cover: 1-2-kickout. Jerry Lynn reverses and twists RVD round, cover, 1-2-kickout. RVD rolls backwards and flips on top of Lynn, cover: 1-2-kickout. Lynn grabs RVD's arms stands up, turns him round and backslides him, cover: 1-2-kickout. Lynn goes for a German suplex, but RVD lands on his feet. RVD misses the clothesline and Lynn tries going for another sunset flip, but this time RVD manages to keep his balance. Jerry Lynn lifts his legs and hooks his arms trying to bring him down, but instead, RVD drops down hard in an inverted vertabreaker and RVD sits on Lynn's neck while is head gets crumpled between RVD's body and the floor. Cover: 1-2-3. RVD wins!)  
  
  
35.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW Backstage.  
  
(Jerry Lynn and Rob Van Dam come backstage and are congratulated by Paul Heyman.)  
  
PAUL E: Great show, guys, you really showed 'em what ECW is made of.   
  
LYNN: Finally I'm getting the respect I deserve.  
  
PAUL E: Now the wrestling industry is ours and we can do what ever we like to it. We can make it extreme as we like, can't we Rhyno?  
  
(Rhyno appears.)  
  
RHYNO: Extreme! Extreme! Extreme! Extreme!  
  
  
36.Int. TITAN TOWERS.  
  
(Vince, Shane, Stephanie, and Linda are in one of the offices in Titan Towers. Vince looks stressed out and Shane is trying to calm him down.)  
  
VINCE: I can't believe this is happening, I mean, ECW? How could they outsmart Vince McMahon?  
  
SHANE: Whoa, I have an idea that'll bring back the WWF. First I get some of my WCW wrestlers to team up with your WWF wrestlers and then we'll out number them and then wham, wham, wham, down they go! Then Vince McMahon will once again be king of the world.  
  
VINCE: I like that. Vince McMahon, king of the world. So, what have you got?  
  
(Shane unveils his wrestlers: Lance Storm, Mike Awesome, Booker T, DDP, Shane Helms, and Chavo Guerrero Jr.)  
  
VINCE: Okay, do what you have to do, and let the invasion begin. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!   
  
  
37.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW.  
  
(Spike is with Molly Holly in their dressing room.)  
  
SPIKE: Don't worry, Molly, we'll get through this.  
  
MOLLY: Ya think?  
  
SPIKE: Absolutely, I don't care what federation you're in or what federation I'm in, all I want is to love you Molly.  
  
MOLLY: And I love you too, Spike.  
  
(They kiss and leave their dressing room. Raven walks up to them.)  
  
SPIKE: What do you want?  
  
RAVEN: Nothing.  
  
SPIKE: Then could you get out of our way please?  
  
RAVEN: I was just wondering why you're still hanging round with a WWF superstar after we told you not to. Don't worry, you'll find yourself one day.  
  
(Raven walks off.)  
  
SPIKE: Come on.  
  
MOLLY: What are you doing?  
  
SPIKE: I don't want to be here if I'm going to have to choose between you or ECW, are you with me?  
  
MOLLY: Yeah, but I have a job here, even if I'm not part ECW Paul Heyman still allows me to go out there, he's really nice you know.  
  
SPIKE: Not nice enough to stop him from destroying the World Wrestling Federation where we had real jobs.  
  
MOLLY: Look this is stupid, this whole ECW thing is tearing us apart and we promised we'd stick together through anything.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, you're right, but right now, I need time to think.   
  
(Spike walks off leaving Molly looking very upset.)  
  
  
38.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW Arena.  
  
(Joey Styles and Cyrus are at the commentary position just above the fans. They are standing up, facing the camera.)  
  
STYLES: This has been ECW Hardcore TV.  
  
CYRUS: Oh, it's been tremendous.  
  
STYLES: Tonight, we witnessed a war between Jerry Lynn and Rob Van Dam, who knows what's going to happen next in ECW. Well that's it for now, I'm Joey Styles along with my cohort, Cyrus, saying see ya next week.  
  
(Styles and Cyrus take off their headsets.)  
  
STYLES: (angry) What were you saying about Italians?  
  
CYRUS: No, nothing, I was just joking. I was talking about Americans.  
  
  
39.Int. SMACKDOWN/ECW Backstage.  
  
(Spike is sitting in his dressing room alone when Molly comes in.)  
  
MOLLY: Are you okay?  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. Listen, I want to talk to you about that.  
  
MOLLY: Yeah.  
  
SPIKE: If you're happy here in ECW even though people abuse you that's fine with me and we'll stay here and we'll get married next week and live happily ever after.  
  
MOLLY: It's about time.  
  
(Spike and Molly walk out of their dressing room, but suddenly Spike picks up a steel chair and smacks Molly in the back with it knocking her out. He looks down and laughs.)  
  
SPIKE: We're going to stay here forever, Molly, because this is ECW.  
  
(He looks across and Raven is standing across the room smiling at him. Spike also has the same devious smile standing over Molly's unconscious body.)  
  
  
  



	6. Invasion

40.Ext. Outside RAW/ECW Arena.  
  
(Shane McMahon is in the parking lot with WCW and WWF wrestlers: Lance Storm, Mike Awesome, Booker T, DDP, Shane Helms, Chavo Guerrero Jr, X-Pac, Essa Rios, Albert, Stone Cold, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, Sgt Slaughter, and Kaientai.)  
  
SHANE: C'mon, tonight we get back what is rightfully ours. Okay, here's the plan, we'll go in there and wham, wham, wham! Knock 'em all dead and then we'll restore wrestling to how it's supposed to be. We're fed up of extreme and we want old school back. ECW has disgraced professional wrestling and it's up to us to put a stop to it!  
  
(They all cheer.)  
  
SHANE: This way!  
  
(Shane leads the gang of wrestlers into the arena.)  
  
  
41.Int. RAW/ECW Backstage.  
  
(The Dudley Boyz and Tazz are standing around in the back waiting for their match, but all of a sudden Stone Cold and Kurt Angle come up behind them and attack them. They stomp a mudhole in them and walk it dry. Shane McMahon is behind them, encouraging them.)  
  
SHANE: Whoa, yeah! Three down, baby, three down!   
  
(Stone Cold and Kurt Angle go looking for more ECW wrestlers. More ECW wrestlers meanwhile get taken out: Guido and Mamaluke get taken out by Sgt Slaughter and Kaientai.)  
  
SLAUGHTER: Good work, men.  
  
(They salute.)  
  
SLAUGHTER: At ease.  
  
(CW Anderson gets taken out by Chris Jericho and the Sandman gets taken out by Chavo and Helms. Meanwhile, Paul Heyman is in is office with the new WWF champion, Tommy Dreamer.)  
  
DREAMER: I've heard that Shane McMahon is in the building.  
  
PAUL E: What?  
  
DREAMER: I've heard that some of our main stars have been taken out. I saw the Sandman only a few minutes ago and he looked pretty roughed up although I couldn't tell whether he'd just been attacked or whether he'd just been drinking. Anyway, some of our other guys have been taken out as well.  
  
PAUL E: This is bad, I never expected them to fight back.  
  
DREAMER: But I guess there's only one thing to do in this situation.  
  
PAUL E: Get the Rhyno?  
  
DREAMER: No. Get the Sabu!   
  
(Sabu comes out of a closet waving a Samurai sword around and screaming manically. He then stops and points his finger towards the sky.)  
  
PAUL E: Oh, there's going to be some EXTREME pain in order for Shane McMahon.   
  
(Rhyno appears out of nowhere.)  
  
RHYNO: Did someone say, 'pain'?  
  
PAUL E: Don't worry, Rhyno, we have a special assignment for you.  
  
RHYNO: Assignment! Assignment! Assignment! Assignment!  
  
(Elsewhere in the back, Lance Storm and Mike Awesome are wandering round looking for people to beat up, but no one's there.)  
  
AWESOME: Let's kick some ass.  
  
STORM: Yeah, we're from CALGARY, Alberta, Canada.  
  
(They see Justin Credible up ahead.)  
  
STORM: Oh, well if it isn't my old tag team partner, Justin Credible, he'll make a good, first victim.   
  
(They then see X-Pac and Albert approach Justin Credible. They look very angry and Justin Credible backs off.)  
  
X-PAC: You're all on your own , aren't you now, punk? I'm going to give you a beating like you have never received in your life. I'm gonna do it DX stye!  
  
(They continue to close in on Justin Credible. Lance Storm and Mike Awesome move towards them.)  
  
AWESOME: Mind if we help?  
  
X-PAC: No, not at all. The more, the merrier.  
  
AWESOME: Thanks.  
  
(Lance Storm and Mike Awesome then grab steal chairs and aim at Justin Credible. They then suddenly turn on X-Pac and Albert and nail them with chairs. They then throw the chairs down on top of them and start celebrating.)  
  
AWESOME: We fooled you, you sonofabitch!  
  
CREDIBLE: We've shown you why we're the coolest, we've shown you why we're the best, and we've shown you.....  
  
STORM: (interrupts) Why we're from CALGARY, Alberta, Canada.  
  
CREDIBLE: And that my friends, is Justin Credible.   
  
AWESOME: C'mon, let's go, there are others to get and we know where Shane is.  
  
CREDIBLE: Let's go, then.  
  
(Lance Storm, Mike Awesome, and Justin Credible then run off looking for Shane McMahon. But by the curtain leading into the arena, Joey Styles and Cyrus are waiting to go on air.)  
  
STYLES: We're on in five minutes, Cyrus.  
  
CYRUS: It's about time, I'm damn sick of this locker room, there's a nasty stench and that could suffocate someone before long.  
  
STYLES: Yeah, it's probably you.  
  
CYRUS: What was that?  
  
STYLES: Nothing.  
  
(Jerry Lynn approaches them wearing casual clothes.)  
  
STYLES: Jerry, why haven't you got your wrestling gear on? You've got a match in a few minutes against Kid Kash.  
  
LYNN: No, you've gotta come quick.  
  
STYLES: What is it?  
  
LYNN: WWF and WCW! They've invaded, they're taking out all our main stars, Kid Kash is down as well.  
  
STYLES: But we own this damn business and we're on in five minutes.  
  
(They watch and see Balls Mahoney on the other side of the corridor being dismantled by Booker T and DDP.)  
  
CYRUS: Good god, Joey.  
  
(Meanwhile, down in the Sinister Minister's lair, Spike Dudley comes in carrying Molly over his shoulder. The Minister looks well pleased.)  
  
SINISTER: Excellent, Spike, you will be rewarded.  
  
(Mikey nods.)  
  
SINISTER: We shall have the sacrifice straight away. We don't want any mistakes like the last time, do we?  
  
(Tajiri and Whipwreck shake their heads. The Sinister Minister sets up the cross and Spike takes his former girlfriend over and puts her on the cross. He feels no emotion about doing it. He ties her hands to the cross and then her feet. In the corner, William Regal can be seen crumpled on the floor in a bloody mess. Spike looks back at Molly, the woman he was going to marry but now has to sacrifice so that ECW can live on. He gives a little smile. He turns back and Raven is standing by the entrance of the lair looking pleased at what Spike has done. The Sinister Minister notices Raven.)  
  
SINISTER: Will you join us, Raven? I'm sure it's gonna be a ball.  
  
RAVEN: No thanks, I have other matters I must deal with first. I must first fulfil my destiny as a true ECW superstar and then and only then will I be at peace with myself.  
  
(Raven then leaves.)  
  
SINISTER: Since, you're new here, you have the honours.  
  
(The Sinister Minister gives Spike a rope which he pulls on that raises the cross high in the air. They put a circle of fire around it and watch the burning.)  
  
SINISTER: Ha! Ha! Let the ceremony begin!  
  
(The others laugh manically as well.)  
  
  
42.Int. RAW/ECW Arena.  
  
(Joey Styles and Cyrus are in the ring gearing up for the show, they then count down and the show is on the air.)  
  
STYLES: Hello everyone and welcome to ECW Hardcore TV. I'm Joey Styles along with Cyrus.  
  
CYRUS: Obviously we have a communication problem here because I can not do match job properly or officiently with the likes of you on my back or these idiotic, uncouth, uneducated people. I can not work under these oppressive conditions, Joey.  
  
STYLES: What are you talkig about? You should try listening to yourself and put yourself in my shoes.  
  
CYRUS: They would never fit, you short-ass bastard.  
  
STYLES: Well before my politically incorrect friend goes any further, I would like to remind viewers that WWF and WCW are here today and they want a fight. But believe me, they won't have to look hard to find it. I welcome you to ECW!  
  
(Paul Heyman then comes out. Joey Styles and Cyrus look confused.)  
  
STYLES: Here comes our boss, Paul E Heymanously. I don't know why he's out here.  
  
CYRUS: Probably trying to scrounge a nickel from underneath the ring.  
  
(Heyman gets in the ring and grabs the microphone.)  
  
PAUL E: We have a situation here, but, By God, we have to stand proud and fight together. I must emphasise the point that this is not a ratings plug. WWF and WCW have invaded our territory and we have to stop them. Are you with me?  
  
CYRUS: Well, you know the heat I have the WWF, it would be a pleasure to help out, but I really do have an important business meeting in the office.  
  
PAUL E: Oh bullshit. You're with me, all of you are and we're going to destroy them all to show them why we are the kings of EXTREME!  
  
(ECW music hits.)  
  
  
43.Int. RAW/ECW Backstage.  
  
(Essa Rios, Kurt Angle and Stone Cold are backstage looking for more ECW wrestlers.)  
  
STONECOLD: You know what to do, right?  
  
ANGLE: Oh yeah, I'm going to whip some ass.  
  
STONECOLD: Gonna whip some ass now!  
  
ANGLE: I'm going to whip his ass so bad that he won't be able to sitdown for a week.  
  
STONECOLD: Tell me about it, boy.  
  
ANGLE: I'm gonna beat his ass.  
  
STONECOLD: Yeah.  
  
ANGLE: I'm gonna whip his ass?  
  
STONECOLD: Yeah, but how?  
  
ANGLE: I'm gonna stomp him, I'm gonna grind him, I'm gonna Angle Slam him, and then put him in the ankle lock submission and make him tap.  
  
STONECOLD: Make him tap?  
  
ANGLE: I'm gonna make him squeal like a pig.  
  
STONECOLD: Yeah, tell me more.  
  
ANGLE: The I'm gonna pick him up and do it again.  
  
STONECOLD: (his face is filled with ecstasy and rage) Yeah!  
  
ANGLE: Then I'm gonna pound him, then you're going to pound him!  
  
STONECOLD: Then I'm gonna pound him.  
  
ANGLE: Yeah!  
  
STONECOLD: Yeah!  
  
ESSA: Viva Mexico!  
  
STONECOLD/ANGLE: Yeah!  
  
(They walk off cheering. They then see a small black dot in the distance.)  
  
ANGLE: What in the hell is that?  
  
(The small black dot gets bigger as it charges towards them. Only at the last second do they realise that it's Rhyno and by then it's too late. Rhyno charges at Angle and Rios and hits the double gore. Stone Cold tries to run away, but is suddenly backed up against a locker. Sabu then comes flying off the locker with a leg drop on Stone Cold's already injured neck. Sabu, the most violent man one the face of the planet, the homicidal, suicidal, genecidal maniac goes to the top of the lockers once again, grabs a steal chair, tucks it under his legs, and hits Stone Cold with the Arabian Facebuster. Sabu and Rhyno run off leaving Essa Rios, Kurt Angle and Stone Cold lying on the floor. Elsewhere backstage Shane McMahon stands over the fallen body of Tony Mamaluke. He then turns around and sees Mike Awesome and Lance Storm.)  
  
SHANE: Great show guys, the mission is almost complete.  
  
STORM: If I could be serious for a moment I would like to point out who's standing behind you.  
  
SHANE: What are you talking about, man?  
  
(Shane turns around and Justin Credible is there. Credible smashes a kendo stick over Shane's head.)  
  
CREDIBLE: And that, my friend, is Justin Credible.  
  
(Paul Heyman, Jerry Lynn, Raven, and Tommy Dreamer with the WWF Title belt come and stand over Shane McMahon.)  
  
PAUL E: The tables have turned now. ECW will live forever and you will know what it means to be EXTREME!  
  
(Tommy Dreamer holds the WWF Title belt high above his head as all the ECW wrestlers nod appovingly.)  
  
  



	7. Who let this guy in the building, Joey?

44.Int. RAW/ECW Arena.  
  
(Nova and Chris Chetti come to the ring.)  
  
STYLES: (voice-over) Okay, we're ready for our first match up here. Nova vs. Chris Chetti. It should be a classic.  
  
CYRUS: (voice-over) Oh yeah, these guys being former tag team partners, probably know each other very well and it'll be interesting to see what tactics they use in this match since both these guys obviously have each other well scouted, Joey Styles.  
  
STYLES: (voice-over) Okay, the bell sounds, we're under-way.  
  
(Nova and Chris Chetti start off with a collar and elbow tie-up. Chris Chetti wins it, turns it into a headlock, sends Nova off the ropes, Nova ducks the clothesline, stops himself and neckbreakers Chetti. While still holding on to his neck, Nova stands up and neckbreakers him again. Cover: 1-2-kickout. Nova then picks up Chetti and chokes him on the middle rope. But then suddenly Mark Jindrak, Sean O'Hare, Chuck Palumbo and Mike Sanders come down and nail Nova and Chris Chetti. Sanders then grabs the microphone.)  
  
SANDERS: Excuse me, but I'm afraid that this broadcast has been interrupted by the Natural Born Thrillers. ECW is finished, it's gone and we're here to do what Shane and Vince McMahon never could.  
  
(Nova and Chetti get up and start attacking the Thrillers, but they are out numbered. Shawn Stasiak then comes to the ring and they are out numbered even more. They pound away at Nova and Chetti. Christopher Daniels then comes out. The others look at him, they don't know what side he's on. He tries to cut a deal with them, but it doesn't work and the Thrillers stand tall in the ring. Mike Sanders grabs the mic again.)  
  
SANDERS: I told you that WE are taking over the wrestling business and no-one else.  
  
STYLES: (voice-over) Who the hell does this guy think he is?  
  
CYRUS: (voice-over) Obviously a very intelligent, clean ct, young man, something that you, Joey, will know nothing about.  
  
STYLES: (voice-over) Yeah, you can bad-mouth me all ya want but I'm not gonna let some punks take over ECW.  
  
(Styles takes his headset off and walks to the ring.)  
  
CYRUS: (voice-over) Where are you going? Obviously my broadcast colleague is so unprofessional that he can't even conduct himself with a little decorum at the commentary booth, he has to gallivanting off to the ring where he's obviously gonna get his ass kicked. At least now it gives me the time I deserve to do my job right and teach all of you common troglodytes and ignoramuses what it means to be Canadian.  
  
(Styles gets in the ring and challenges the Natural Born Thrillers. They look at his 5'5 120 lbs frame and laugh. Styles then slaps Sanders and the Natural Born Thrillers pound on Joey Styles. This then brings out Kid Kash, Danny Doring, and Roadkill who try and help Joey, but the are mauled in the ring by the Thrillers.)   
  
SANDERS: I told you that no-one could beat us, I told you that we were going to take over the wrestling business and we are and who in the hell is going to stop us.  
  
(The lights in the arena go out. Everyone screams, they don't know what's going on. Then the lights suddenly come back on. Sabu stands in the middle of the ring pointing up towards the sky. He charges at the Thrillers, but they overpower him and send him into the corner. Jerry Lynn, Raven, Justin Credible, Mike Awesome and Lance Storm come out to help Sabu. They get the upper hand over the Thrillers. Sabu hits an Arabian Facebuster on Shawn Stasiak. He then goes insane and starts hitting everyone in sight. He dives over the top rope and does a suicide somersault plancher on Jindrak and O'Hare. In the ring, Palumbo and Sanders get pounded on by the ECW wrestlers. Lynn hits the cradle piledriver and the Mike Awesome hits the Awesome splash. Christopher Daniels gets up and tries attacking the ECW wrestlers but Raven Evenflow DDT's him and throws him out of the ring. More ECW wrestlers head down to the ring: Tazz, the Dudleyz, the FBI, the Sandman, and Paul Heyman. Paul watches the slaughter in the ring as the Thrillers are destroyed. Booker T, DDP, Shane Helms, and Chavo Guerrero Jr try helping them, but they are just thrown out of the ring. Sabu gets back in the ring and hits everyone with a steal chair. He then puts Sanders in the camel clutch and Lance Storm dropkicks his face. D-Von then lifts O'Hare in the air and Bubba comes running up and they hit the 3D.)  
  
  
45.Int. RAW/ECW Backstage.  
  
(Some of the WWF wrestlers have located Tommy Dreamer and they run after him. Tommy waves his arms in the air, laughing.)  
  
DREAMER: Hey, punks, get me if you can.  
  
(They chase Tommy, but as he turns a corner he disappears out of sight and they look around, confused. Rhyno then comes out of nowhere and gores Kurt Angle again. Stone Cold, Essa Rios, X-Pac, Chris Jericho, and Albert try and over power him, but it's no good, he shoves them all off and gores them all. He pounds his chest and heads for the ring.)  
  
  
46.Int. RAW/ECW Arena.  
  
(Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer come out to the ring followed by Rob Van Dam. They help the ECW wrestler annihilate the WCW wrestlers. They drag them all back in the ring and stand over their fallen bodies celebrating. The WWF wrestlers then come out, wounded after being gored by Rhyno. The ECW wrestlers laugh. X-Pac looks determined and stares right at Justin Credible, he gets on the apron first. Credible sits on the middle rope inviting him in. X-Pac accepts and gets destroyed in the ring by the ECW wrestlers. Justin Credible then lifts X-Pac up and hits That's Incredible. They all do the DX sign to him while the other WWF wrestlers charge into the ring. It's an out and out riot now, nothing could retain order. Paul Heyman smiles deviously. The WCW get up and help the WWF wrestlers, but it's not enough, the ECW wrestlers are too strong. Tommy Dreamer picks up Chris Jericho and hits him with the Tommy Hawk and then the Spicolli Driver. Stone Cold gets a 3D by the Dudleyz. The Sandman opens up a beer and smashes it against his head before pouring it down his mouth and smashing it over his head again. Kurt Angle tries to fight back and with the help of Shane Helms, he does mount a little bit of offence. He hits the Angle Slam on Mike Awesome and then Shane Helms hits the vertabreaker on Lance Storm. The war is now more evenly matched and Paul Heyman is looking worried. But the tables are turned when Rhyno gores Essa Rios, Albert, and Christopher Daniels. While everyone is brawling in the ring, Kid Kash gets on the top rope and does a Swanton Bomb into the middle of the crowd, knocking everyone over. The crowd goes insane and chants ECW! ECW! ECW! When all the wrestlers get up, the rioting continues and the ring is filled with over 30 wrestlers all beating the hell out of each other. No-one can see who they're hitting and they just hit whatever's in front of them. The Iron Sheik and Classie Freddie Blassie then make their way to the ring very slowly. When they do finally get to the ring, they try and help the WWF wrestlers. Rhyno sees the Sheik and gets ready for a gore, but the Sheik somehow manages to move out of the way and he gores Sabu instead. The Iron Sheik then puts the camel clutch on Sabu while Blassie hits him with his walking stick. Stone Cold hits the stunner on Rhyno, put takes a Van Daminator by Rob Van Dam. It's chaos in the ring, Paul Heyman doesn't know what to do, and he can't tell his men out from the others. Nothing could break up this brawl, nothing could stop this. Then all of a sudden a loud scream can be heard echoing throughout the arena. Fans are confused, but then the drums hit and the loud guitar screeches can be heard all over the arena. A shopping cart of weapons then appear on the rampway, fans don't know what's going on. A man finally walks through the curtain: it's New Jack! New Jack heads to the ring with the shopping cart full of weapons and gets in the ring. New Jack hits Chuck Palumbo with a hard chair shot before doing a little dance. He then grabs a baking tray and smacks it over the head of Sean O'Hare. Stasiak tries to fight him off, but New Jack pulls out a staple gun and staples Stasiak's head. He pulls him up and staples his head again. He walks over to Essa Rios and hits him with another baking tray. He then throws the shopping cart in the ring and puts a large spike in it so that it sticks out of the cart. He then rams it into Bubba Ray Dudley and the spike hits him very, very hard and very, very low. D-Von takes a baking tray shot to the head that brakes the baking tray in half. Tazz puts New Jack in the Katchahajime, but New Jack gets a lowblow in. He then staples Tazz's head. He pulls a keyboard out of his shopping cart and nails Kid Kash with it. He then hits Danny Doring with a Playstation and Roadkill with a monitor. Paul Heyman can't believe what he is seeing. Stone Cold takes a chair shot as does Kurt Angle. He then sees the Iron Sheik and Classie Freddie Blassie and focuses in on them. He grabs the Sheik and slams him. He then puts another baking tray on the Iron Sheik's groin, pulls out a golf club and nails the Iron Sheik with it. He then slams Blassie and puts another baking tray on him. This time, though, he pulls out a vacuum cleaner and hits Classie Freddie Blassie hard and low. Sabu grabs the steal chair sets it up, runs off the ropes, jumps on the chair, jumps off the chair onto the top rope and does a suicide dive to the outside on everyone who is there, including the Iron Sheik and Classie Freddie Blassie. Van Dam, Lynn, Storm, Rhyno, Awesome, Credible and Dreamer stand in the ring with New Jack. The ECW wrestlers think they've won and Paul Heyman comes in the ring to celebrate. But New Jack turns on Heyman hitting with a chair and stapling his head.)  
  
NEW JACK: You want violence, boy, you're gonna get it. I'm gonna kill this boy, I'm gonna kill his ass!  
  
(New Jack then challenges the other ECW wrestlers. They don't know what's going on. They start to argue and then start shoving each other. Then the violence comes and the ECW wrestlers turn on each other, trying to dismantle each other. New Jack leaves the ring with the ECW wrestlers fighting in the ring, Paul Heyman lying on the canvas and all the other wrestlers lying in a bloody heap outside the ring. New Jack walks back up the ramp with his arms raised above his head. He then makes an X sign with his arms and bangs his forearms together. He then leaves. Rhyno gores Lance Storm and Jerry Lynn cradle piledrives Rob Van Dam. They then continue to fight surrounding Paul Heyman's fallen body. They forget about him and continue fighting.)  
  
  
47.Int. TITAN TOWERS. (3 days later)  
  
(Jim Ross, Vince McMahon, Shane, Stephanie, Linda and New Jack are in Titan Towers. They are all celebrating.)  
  
J.R: You did a great job, Jack.  
  
VINCE: Yeah, now wrestling is restored to normal again. We can all live happily ever after.  
  
SHANE: I knew you could do it, Jack, I was with you all the way baby, Badabing Badaboom, I knew you could do it.  
  
NEW JACK: Thank you, I would just like to say what a pleasure and honour it is to assist you in your quest to bring wrestling back to its normal state. I, for one, was tired of all the extreme and think we should have a quieter, more gentle sport. One for all the family.  
  
J.R: That's a great idea.  
  
NEW JACK: Now, have you got anymore tea?  
  
(Sabu hands him the tea.)  
  
NEW JACK: Thank you, kind sir.  
  
J.R: It's great to see that we've finally made a decent person out of Sabu. This could work for a good gimmick, I think.  
  
NEW JACK: Yes, I very much agree.  
  
(New Jack sips his tea while Stephanie comes round and gives him a hug.)  
  
STEPHANIE: You were great, New Jack, d'ya think you might be free tonight?  
  
NEW JACK: Hmm...Let me check my schedule. No, I have no plans for this evening.  
  
STEPHANIE: Because I thought it would be nice if we had dinner.  
  
NEW JACK: That would be splendid, thank you, kind lady.  
  
(New Jack and Stephanie kiss and leave the room. J.R. then nods at Sabu and he turns on the radio. It is playing Hammond organ music and then Sabu starts Morris dancing. The others seem pleased by the entertainment.)  
  
  
48.Int. RAW/ECW Backstage.  
  
(Down in the depths of the Sinister Minister's lair, Mikey Whipwreck, Yoshihiro Tajiri, the Sinister Minister, Spike Dudley and Molly Holly crouch down around a table. They all have huge, evil smiles on their faces.)  
  
SINISTER: So, ECW failed again, but there's always a next time. A next time to take it to a new extreme. And now our newly wedded couple can come up with a new plan. Can't we?  
  
SPIKE: Oh yes, we can.  
  
(Spike and Molly kiss.)  
  
SINISTER: You see, they have soled their souls and now the reaping the benefits. Now our new unholy alliance will fight a different war, a much more evil one. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
SPIKE: That's right.  
  
MOLLY: Yeah, it's only a matter of time now, it's only a matter of time.  
  
(They all laugh manically.)  
  
TAJIRI: This promo is over!  
  
(All five of them then spit mist at the camera.)  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
Thanks for your time,  
  
Love,  
Black Emperor  
14/7/01.  
  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
